Would you be there?
by MMHlover
Summary: Jeff is dating Hunter. But as Hunter pushes for more then holding hands, Jeff turns to his brother Matt for help. Will Matt be there for him? Hardycest? I think so : Jeff/Hunter Matt/Jeff Contains : Incest, Swearing, Sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Hunter Hearst Helsmley,Shawn Michaels or any other superstar or Diva mentioned in this story. They belong to themselves and Vince Mcmahon. This is purely fictional and none of these events occured.

* * *

The lights were dimmed, the music was playing and the aura was good as Jeff sat across from his boyfriend of a month Hunter. They were at their favorite restaurant in North Carolina. They were staying at Jeff's house while Hunter had time off. Today was their one month anniversary and Jeff had insisted they go out and celebrate. Hunter had been reluctant, wanting to stay home for a night of movies and well…sex. He was getting impatient as it had been a month and the most Jeff would do is suck his dick. And that was only occasionally when hunter begged for it. So by agreeing to going out with Jeff hunter was hoping he was getting some action tonight because he really hated not getting any.

Jeff reaches over and holds Hunters hands as he thinks of how wonderful the past month has been. He smiles as he thinks of the day Hunter asked him out. He had just finished his last match in the WWE and was on his way to meet Matt In the locker room when H had pulled him aside and said he had been watching Jeff for a while and wanted to know if he could take him out one last time. Jeff of course had had a crush on hunter for so long that he jumped at the chance and totally forgot to meet matt. They went out for a bite at a local restaurant and had a great time. When they got back to the hotel hunter had walked him to his and matt's room and they had kissed goodnight.

"_I had a great time hunter. Thank you for dinner" Jeff said as he leaned against the door_

_Hunter smiled "no problem. I had fun too. I know tonight was your last match but I was wondering if we could do this again sometime."_

_Jeff's smile grew wider "of course…Call me whenever you feel like going out."_

_Hunter nodded "Alright, well Shawn's probably having a heart attack wondering where I am so I best be heading off" he laughed._

_Jeff giggled "okay well Ill see you later then" he said as he turned around to open the door._

"_Hey Jeff..."_

"_Yeah?" he said as he turned around._

_Hunter smiled then leaned in and kissed Jeff on the lips .Jeff was shocked but kissed back._

_Hunter pulled away and smiled "see you later"_

_Jeff breathlessly said "yeah…"_

_After hunter walked away Jeff regained his senses and opened the hotel door._

Jeff smiled as he remembered their first date. It was perfect. What happened next though, was anything but.

_Jeff walked in the door and looked up to find an extremely pissed matt hardy staring right at him._

"_Oh, hey Mattie" Jeff said as he walked over to his bed to grab his bathing supplies and started walking towards the bathroom to have a shower._

_Matt had other plan for him as he grabbed Jeff's arm and twirled him around to face him "Don't Mattie me Jeff. Where the hell were you? I waited for you for an hour. What was so fucking important that you forgot to meet me at the car?"_

_Jeff squirmed trying to get out of matt's grasp "I- I went out. I'm sorry."_

"_You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to cut it Jeff. What the hell were you doing? And who were you out with?" Matt yelled while hardening his grasp on Jeff's arms._

"_Matt please…you're hurting me"_

"_Oh you're going to hurt if you don't start answering my questions"_

"_I was on a date…with hunter"_

"_Hunter? As in ____Helmsley?"_

___Jeff nodded, as he looked down at his feet, too scared to meet matt's fiery glare._

_"__Oof!" he looked up from where matt had just pushed him down to the floor_

_"__You disgust me Jeff. How could you whore yourself out for the likes of him?"_

___Jeff jumped up "I am not whoring myself out matt! It was one date. How dare you accuse me of that! I thought you were my brother!" _

_Matt rolled his eyes "right now I'm not so sure that I want to be. "_

_Jeff gasped "Mattie…you don't mean that."_

"_Yes I do Jeff….I don't want a whore as a brother. Now get out of my sight I don't even want to look at you"_

_Jeff tried to hide the tears in his eyes and he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. He slumped against the door. He heard matt leave a moment later and he burst into tears. _

"_Why Mattie?" he wondered as he got up and headed to the shower._

_Once finished he wrapped a towel around himself and peeked out into the room, cautiously, looking around to see if matt was still there. Once he saw that matt hadn't returned he walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and slid into bed. He thought about his date with hunter, trying to lighten up but knowing matt was angry at him made him unable to be happy. He closed his eyes and fell asleep mumbling "I'm sorry Mattie."_

_It was around 2:30 when matt returned to the hotel room. He looked over at Jeff lying in bed and felt really guilty for freaking out at him earlier. He gets into his boxers then crawls into Jeff's bed and shakes his brother lightly. When Jeff only stirs matt shakes him slightly harder. He's about to shake him again when he sees Jeff stretch then roll over to look up at him _

"_Mattie?" Jeff asks sleepily. "Is that you?"_

_Matt nods._

_Jeff yawns "What do you want?"_

"_I want to apologize. I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I didn't mean anything I said."_

"_Why did you?" Jeff asked looking up into matt's brown eyes that are filled with tears that are threatening to fall._

_Matt sighed "I don't know… I got into a fight with Vince and he threatened to suspend me, then I got turned down, and I poured coffee on my favorite shirt. I was having a horrible night. And to top it all off I had planned something special for your last day then you didn't show. I guess I took my frustrations out on you and I'm sorry."_

_Jeff looked surprised "You had plans for me? Oh Mattie…If I would have known I never would have gone out with hunter."_

_Matt gave him a sad smile "Yeah well it was supposed to be a surprise. It wasn't that big of a deal. Just a few of the guys and us going out for dinner then a club to say goodbye."_

"_Oh…I'm sorry Mattie" Jeff said as he held matt's hand._

"_It's okay….. I'm just really going to miss traveling with you lil bro" Matt sighed and laid down next to Jeff._

"_Aww...You know I'll miss you too. But we can still phone each other and I'll have a whole day just for you when you come home." Jeff said as he rolled over and laid his head on matt's chest, Hand on his heart._

_Matt smiled and ran his fingers through Jeff's hair "yeah, I guess. I'm going to make this up to you though. I swear it."_

_Jeff looked up into matt's eyes "I love you, Mattie. No matter what"_

"_I love you too Jeffro. Now you have a flight in a few hours, try to get some sleep."_

_Jeff nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of minutes; to the sound of matt's heartbeat and the feel of his hands running through Jeff's hair._

_Matt kissed Jeff's forehead and closed his eyes and fell asleep._

"Jeff. Jeff... _Jeffrey!"_

Jeff jumped as he realized Hunter was calling him "Huh? What?"

Hunter sighed "I asked you if you were ready to go home."

Jeff was about to answer when he heard the lyrics to his favorite love song

'_Looks like we made it look how far we've come my baby....'_

"Oh! Hunt…This is my favorite song. Dance with me?"

Hunter rolled his eyes "You know I can't baby. My knee is fucked; I don't want to make it worse."

Jeff's face fell "Oh...Okay. We can go home then."

Hunter sighed a sigh of relief and got up to pay the bill; grabbing his coat and telling Jeff he'll meet him at the car.

Jeff nodded and put on his coat; walking out into the cold Carolina air. He lit up a smoke as he pulled his jacket closer around himself.

Hunter came out a few minutes later and they got in the car and drove off.

When they got home, Hunter headed straight upstairs while Jeff checked the messages.

He listened to them; Two from Shannon wondering where the hell he was; one from Shawn wanting hunter to call him back; One from his dad wondering how he is, Jeff smiled as the last one was from Matt.

"_Hey little bro. I'm home. You can come over anytime you want. Make sure you call first, Haha. Naw just come over whenever you feel the need. Okay, talk to you later."_

Jeff hung up his jacket as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He walked in to find Hunter already in bed and under the covers. Jeff smiles at him as he strips down to his boxers and climbs in. He lens over to give hunter a quick kiss. As soon as he goes to pull away Hunter holds his head still and crushes their mouths closer together. They make out for a while then Hunter goes to take off Jeff's boxers.

Just as he's about to pull down Jeff yanks his hands away. He tries again and Jeff removes his hands again. He does it a third time and Jeff does it again. Annoyed Hunter breaks the kiss.

"What the hell Jeff. Come on babe, I want to fuck you."

Jeff looks down at his hands "I-I'm not ready Hunter. I told you that."

"It's been a fucking month! How long do you expect me to stay without getting anything?"

"I just…I don't want to….Why can't you accept that?"

Hunter rolls his eyes "Whatever. You're a fucking cocktease."

"I am not! I'm just not ready!"

"You're never ready! I'm so sick of dealing with your primadonna attitude!"

"Well fine! If your gonna be like that I'm going to go stay with matt!" Jeff yelled as he jumped out of bed. He quickly put is clothes on and stormed out of the room. He got to the front door when he realized he was over reacting and started going back to the room. Before he opened it he heard hunter on his cell phone.

"……_He won't put out. I've had enough of this Shawn……Yah, He's going to go stay at his brothers…..Yah I know…..He's such a slut he's probably sleeping with every guy out there….I bet he's even fucking his pansy of a brother…Yah I know…I don't know why he even bothers, He'll never be as hot as Jeff…"_

Hunter laughs and Jeff is even more pissed as he turns on his heel and runs down the stairs. He puts his shoes on, Grabs his keys and walks out the front door. He gets in his car and drives fast down the road that takes him to matt's house.

* * *

Hope you all like it :) Reviews are very welcomed. As are ideas of what should happen next.

Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple h (Hunter, Paul...Whichever you prefer) or any other WWE/TNA superstar or Diva in this story. They belong to _themselves_ and _Vince McMahon _or _Dixie Carter _(Pretty sure that's the boss.) The only thing that's mine is the story itself.

* * *

As Jeff raced down the road connecting Matt's and his houses, he called his brother.

"Hey, you've reached Matt, You know what to do. *Beep*"

"Hey Matty, its Jeff. Uhm…Hunt and I got in a big fight so I thought I'd come stay with you. So uhm *Sniff* I'll be there soon. Bye"

He hung up and continued down the street.

**Meanwhile….**

Matt was at a bar about half an hour away from his house when he got the message. He hung up, downed his drink and got up to leave.

"You ready to go" a leggy, big chested blonde asked him as she returned from the girl's room.

"Oh hey…"

"Amanda"

"Right…uhmm..Something came up so maybe we can continue this another time?"

"Oh..Okay…well call me then "

Matt smiled then left. He walked out of the bar and walked to his car. On his way to his house he called Jeff.

"Matty?"

"Hey baby bro, I just got your message. I'm heading home, about 20 minutes away. Where are you?"

"I'm just pulling into your driveway"

"Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can"

"Alright. Thank you matty"

"No problem jeffro, I'll see you soon"

He hangs up and books it down the road.

About 15 minutes later

Matt pulls into his driveway, parks beside Jeff's car and gets out. He sees Jeff sleep on his front steps so he opens the door and picks Jeff up carrying him up to his room. He lays him on the bed and turns around to walk out.

"Matty? Is that you?"

Matt turns around and walks over to Jeff.

"Yeah Jeffro it's me"

"Oh good. Matty can you...* He pauses.

"What little brother?"

"Can you" *Sniff* "lay with me and me hold me like you used to when we were younger?"

"Of course Jeffy. Anything for you." He takes his shirt and jeans off leaving him in boxers and crawls in with Jeff who has also stripped out of his clothes and is left in boxers. As Jeff leans back into his chest, matt wraps arm around jeff and they lay there until Jeff rolled over so that he was facing matt.

"Hey Matty?"

"Yes Jeff?"

"Thank you"

"No problem. Anything for my baby bro" Matt says as he ran his fingers through jeff's dyed blue hair.

Jeff wraps his arms around Matt's waist, holding tightly as he burried his face in Matt's chest.

Matt continued to run his hand through Jeff's hair until he heard Jeff sobbing into his chest.

"Hey...Jeff...You okay?"

Jeff shook his head as he continued to cry.

"Shhh...It's okay. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Jeff paused then nodded his head.

Matt rubbed Jeff's back as he waited for Jeff to tell him.

Jeff looked up at Matt, his green eyes filled with tears, "Today was our one month anniversary and we had this amazing date and then when we got home we went to bed and he...he wanted to have sex but I said I wasn't ready and he got mad and then I left but I was going to go back but then I heard him on the phone with shawn saying i was a slut and then he called you a pansy and I got mad and came here" He looks down at his hands that were now on Matt's chest. When Matt didn't say anything Jeff looked back up at him to see a confused look on his face "Matty?"

"Why aren't you ready?...I mean haven't you done it before?"

Jeff looked back down to his hands and shook his head "No I was waiting for the right guy"

"And you don't think Hunters the one?"

Jeff shrugged " I love him but..I don't want to make love with him being a..."

"A virgin."

Jeff nods.

"Well what are you going to do about it? Hunter's not going to stay around when he's not getting any."

"I know..."

They laid there in silence for a while until Matt started falling asleep.

All of a sudden he feels lips on his.

His eyes shoot open as he realizes Jeff is kissing him. He pushes him away.

"What the hell Jeff!" he yells as he jumps off the bed so that he's towering over Jeff "What do you think you're doing? I'm your brother you can't kiss me like that! That's sick! What the hell's wrong with you? Do you know how wrong this is? WHat the hell is going through you're mind? That's fcking disgusting! What were you thinking? How the-" He stops yelling when he looks down at Jeff and sees that he's crying "oh Jeff" He kneels down on the bed and pulls Jeff into a hug "Don't cry Jeffro. Come on it will be okay."

Jeff continues to cry while burrying his face into Matt's chest "I'm sorry Matty. So sorry."

Matt rubs his back "It's okay babybro. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please stop crying."

Jeff tries but doesn't succeed and cries harder, his whole body shaking.

Matt tries to calm him down but nothing works.

"I'm sorry Matty. I'm s-sorry. I am a slut. Kissing my brother, I'm a real slut. Just like he said. A slut. A worthless slut. I am a horrible person. Such a sl-mph" He's cut off by Matt smashing their lips together. He's shocked for a moment but then closes his eyes and melts into the kiss, kissing Matt back with the same amount of passion.

Matt lies Jeff down, not breaking the kiss, and starts to run his hand up and down Jeff's side which makes Jeff moan and kiss him harder. He didn't really know what he was doing or why he was doing it but it seemed to calm Jeff down so he continued.

Jeff wasn't totally sure what all these feelings that came flooding through him as soon as matt kissed him were but he was positive that he wanted Matt. He wraps his arms around Matt's neck and pulls him on top of him.

Matt moans into Jeff's mouth as he feels their matching hard-ons bump. He grinds up against Jeff as he slips his tongue into his mouth.

Moaning at the feeling of their tongues clashing, Jeff lets his hand roam down and squeeze Matt's ass which makes the older brother moan into his mouth. Jeff slides his hand down to Matt's enclosed cock and while squeezing it whispers "I want you...Please fuck me now"

Matt pulls away, pecking Jeff's lips a few times before rolling off Jeff and laying beside him.

Jeff turns onto his side, confused " Matty?...Did I do something wrong?"

"No Jeffro. You didn't do anything wrong" Matt said as he grabbed Jeff's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Oh...Don't you want me?"

"Yes, I do want you. It's wrong but I don't care. That's not why I stopped."

Jeff smiles when Matt admitted he wanted him but his smile turned into a frown at the last part. "If we both want this then why did you stop? I trust you. I know you'd never hurt me. I feel safe with you and I want you to be...my first. I love you Matty."

Matt smiles " I know. I love you too Jeffro but I don't want this to go down like this."

"But ho-"

Matt put a finger to Jeff's lips before he could finish "I want it to be perfect for you. I'm not going to just fuck you. I'm going to take you out and then when we come back I will do everthing you want me to."

"Oh matty. That sounds wonderful." Jeff hugs matt and leans up to give him a quick kiss before hopping out of bed "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait...where are you going to go? Isn't Hunter still at your house?"

Jeff giggles "I'm going to be in the guest room. Don't worry, I do not want to see him right now. Especially since I'm being taken out on a date by a wonderful guy tomorrow. See you in the morning" He blows a kiss and walks out the door.

Matt smiled as he layed down and began thinking about the date. He fell asleep with a smile.

_In the guest room..._

Jeff stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed. He began thinking about where Matt would take him before falling asleep with a smile.

* * *

Phew. chapter 2 done. Hope you like it :D


End file.
